Pathetic
by moccatwlv
Summary: Berada di dua pihak itu menyakitkan. Tersakiti dan menyakiti. Tuhan, mereka hanya ingin bebas dari rasa sakit yang pilu di dada mereka. Tuhan, izinkan mereka bernapas dengan bahagia dan tenang. Taeyong x Mark (TaeMark/MarkYong) NCT. Angst. BL. AU.


**Pathetic**

Taeyong x Mark

NCT

* * *

"Kita putus."

Kedua pasang iris mata saling bertatapan dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tak ayal, keduanya saling menatap sengit, seolah mencoba menembus mata mereka. Hal itu terus bertahan hingga beberapa menit kemudian, mereka mengalah. Mereka membuang wajah ke samping, berusaha menahan emosi yang bergejolak dalam diri mereka.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, seorang dengan surai berwarna madu itu menghela napas berat. Dia menoleh ke depan. "Biar aku yang putuskan!"

Hening selama beberapa detik, hingga terdengar dengusan kecil ‒nyaris tertawa, dari mulut lelaki berambut hitam‒sehitam arang. Dia menoleh, menatap sengit lelaki di depannya. "Aku yang putuskan!"

Lelaki bersurai madu itu balas menatap, tak kalah sengit. "Kau sudah tau apa yang kau perbuat. Jadi, sudah sepantasnya aku yang memutuskanmu!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari lelaki berambut hitam itu untuk sekitar sepuluh detik. Hingga kemudian dia tertawa kecil. "Kau yakin? Aku yang memulai, berarti aku yang mengakhiri. Mengerti, bocah?" ujarnya memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir.

Yang disebut bocah tampak tidak terima. Dia menyipitkan matanya, namun terdengar ringisan yang sangat pelan dari celah bibirnya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Kenapa hanya untuk memutuskan kekasihnya bisa sesesak ini? Dan lagi, di waktu yang bersamaan, dia diputuskan oleh kekasihnya itu. Sungguh menyakitkan mengetahui bahwa dia juga sudah tidak membutuhkanmu. Mereka sudah tidak saling menyayangi lagi, semenjak insiden salah seorang di antara mereka selingkuh secara terang-terangan.

'Bocah' itu tertawa kecut. Dia menatap lawan bicaranya menantang. "Bukankah yang tersakiti juga berhak untuk mengakhiri, Lee Taeyong?"

Lelaki yang bernama Lee Taeyong itu menyipitkan matanya, tampak tak suka dipanggil dengan nama oleh 'bocah' ini. Sangat tidak sopan seorang yang lebih muda darinya memanggil dengan nama. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, menahan hasratnya untuk bertindak kekerasan kepadanya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia masih mempunyai hati.

Seringai tipis terlukis di wajah Taeyong. "Sudah berani tidak sopan padaku, huh?"

Yang lebih muda tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap manik mata milik Taeyong dengan tatapan hendak membunuh. Tangannya yang sudah terkepal, kini semakin mengepal, hingga ia dapat merasakan kuku-kukunya menusuk telapak tangannya. Dia sudah tidak mempunyai senjata lagi untuk melawan Taeyong‒dan aura mengintimidasinya. Pada akhirnya, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya geraman pelan.

Taeyong menatap yang lebih muda dengan tatapan menantang, masih dengan seringai tipis‒yang entah kenapa, terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah lelaki itu, menatapnya remeh. "Tampaknya kau takut aku memutuskanmu, jadi kau berencana memutuskanku. Begitu, Mark?"

Mark‒lelaki bersurai berwarna madu, mengernyit tidak suka. Bukankah yang namanya putus, baik memutuskan maupun diputuskan, itu tidak pernah menyenangkan? Jadi, tentu saja, dia tidak takut. Dia hanya merasa bahwa ini adalah haknya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, sebagai pihak yang tersakiti. Tapi, di sisi lain, pernyataan Taeyong tidaklah sepenuhnya salah. Dia memang takut diputuskan, karena dia tau itu lebih menyakitkan daripada mengakhiri lebih dulu.

Sambil menaikkan salah satu ujung bibirnya, Taeyong memundurkan kepalanya. Masih dengan menatap Mark dengan tatapan meremehkan dan mengintimidasi, dia melanjutkan, "Keras kepala sekali."

Mendengar perkataan Taeyong barusan, hidung Mark mengerut sebal. _Apakah dia tidak berkaca dulu sebelum berkata seperti itu?_ Oh, Tuhan! Tampaknya, Mark benar-benar membenci orang itu. Siapa yang tidak sakit hati mendengar pengakuan selingkuh dari kekasihmu, setelah kamu memergokinya?

Taeyong memiringkan kepalanya. Mendadak, dia merasa menjadi orang yang _genius_. "Daripada menghabiskan waktu berdebat, bagaimana kalau membuat kesepakatan? Aku yakin, kamu tidak tahan berdebat seperti denganku."

Tidak ada jawaban dari lelaki yang hampir mencapai tinggi badan Taeyong. Taeyong anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

"Kita saling memutuskan dan diputuskan."

* * *

Mark menghela napas berat dan panjang. Uap muncul dari hembusan napasnya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit malam. Senyuman tipisnya terukir melihat bintang-bintang dan bulan purnama bersinar dengan sangat terang, menerangi kegelapan malam. Tidak ada suara apapun selain suara kicauan burung yang lewat sesekali, suara hembusan angin, dan suara teratur detak jantung Mark.

Mark merapatkan jaketnya, menghalau rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang-tulangnya yang terlihat sangat jelas di kulit putih pucatnya. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak makan? Ah, dia tidak ingat. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia berada di luar, di balkon apartemennya. Duduk memeluk lututnya, mencoba mencari kehangatan.

Helaan napas yang sangat berat itu terdengar lagi. Dingin sekali. Lelaki berambut keriting berantakan itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya erat. Dadanya seperti tertusuk. Bukan tertusuk angin malam. Entahlah tertusuk oleh apa, Mark tidak tau pasti. Dan dia tidak mau tau.

Memori-memori dengan sang mantan menyelinap masuk ke dalam pikirannya dengan sangat cepat. Benar-benar cepat, seperti _roller coaster_. Lama-kelamaan, memori-memori itu berjalan dengan kecepatan maksimum. Membuat kepala Mark pusing. Dia menggigit bibirnya semakin keras. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng sebagai aksi perlawanan dari berjalannya memori itu secara paksa dan cepat.

"Ah!"

Sontak, Mark membuka mata lebar-lebar. Dadanya naik turun, berusaha mencuri oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Rambutnya yang semula sangat kering, kini agak basah oleh keringatnya. Bahkan, dia merasa kepanasan, mengabaikan angin malam yang dingin.

Kedua tangan Mark meremas rambut kasarnya. Matanya masih membulat lebar, nyaris saja bola matanya keluar dari tempatnya, tampak tidak percaya. Rahangnya mengeras. Detik berikutnya, dada kirinya‒jantungnya, terasa sangat sakit. Tangannya turun ke dadanya, meremasnya. Dia meringis menahan rasa perih yang entah datang dari mana.

 _Obat_. Dia butuh obatnya.

Dengan tergesa, Mark masuk ke dalam untuk mencari obatnya. Dengan kalut, dia membuka semua laci-laci mejanya. _Di mana? Di mana? Seingatku, aku menyimpannya di laci._

Ketika dia sedang mencari obatnya di laci meja kerjanya, dia terhenti. Lalu, menoleh ke belakang lambat-lambat. Ke arah nakas di samping kasurnya. Setengah berlari ia menghampiri nakas di samping kasurnya, tidak memperhatikan buku novelnya yang tergeletak di lantai hingga hampir jatuh tersandung.

Terdengar suara membuka laci yang lumayan keras. Dia mengambil sebotol berwarna putih dengan label tertempel di salah satu sisinya. Dia menemukannya.

Masih dengan napas terengah-engah, Mark menatap botol itu selama beberapa lama. Lalu, dia mengangguk-angguk yakin. Rasa sakit di dada kirinya muncul lagi hingga terdengar ringisan pelan, membuatnya dengan rasa panik dan kalut membuka botol itu. Lalu, menuangkan isinya ke sebelah tangan terbukanya.

Empat biji.

 _Sudah cukup._

* * *

"Hei, hei! Hentikan!"

Yuta mencoba merebut botol alkohol dari tangan Taeyong. Orang ini sudah minum sekitar tiga botol alkohol, dan dia masih ingin menambah? Sungguh sudah gila.

Taeyong berdecak tak suka. Dia menepis tangan Yuta‒teman dekatnya, dengan kasar dan menatap Yuta dengan mata nyalangnya. " _Not your business_ , _baka_!"

Yang dipanggil _baka_ itu mengernyitkan dahinya, mendengus sebal. Untuk apa dia menuruti kemauan temannya untuk datang ke sini? Dia menyesali perbuatannya. Rasanya lebih baik dia menonton film sepuasnya dengan _pop corn_ di atas kasurnya yang empuk, ketimbang datang menemani orang yang sedang depresi karena kisah-putus-nya.

Seharusnya dia ingat kalau menghadapi orang depresi bukanlah keahliannya. Alih-alih menghentikan kedepresian orang itu, dia hanya akan ikut menjadi depresi. Jadi, dia hanya diam menonton acara minum-minum temannya tanpa turut berbagi kesedihan dengan temannya ini. Dia tidak bisa ikut meminumnya, atau ibunya akan marah besar begitu mencium bau alkohol dari napasnya.

Taeyong menghentakkan botol alkohol keempatnya itu ke meja, mendesah nikmat. Yuta mengernyitkan hidungnya begitu bau alkohol menyusup masuk ke rongga hidungnya. Dia hendak melayangkan protes sebelum Taeyong berbicara.

"Berada di dua pihak ternyata lebih menyakitkan, ya?"

Dahi Yuta mengernyit bingung. Dia sudah tau kalau Taeyong sudah putus dengan kekasihnya‒sejak tiga bulan lalu. Tapi, yang membuatnya bingung, kenapa Taeyong harus sedepresi itu, padahal dia yang memutuskannya‒seperti kata Taeyong?

Jangan bilang Taeyong menderita penyakit jiwa.

"Dua pihak? Maksudmu?"

Kepala Taeyong sedikit terhuyung. Rasanya berat sekali hanya untuk mengangkat kepalanya menatap lawan bicara. Alkohol benar-benar berefek padanya.

Taeyong menyeringai lebar, yang membuat Yuta berpikir bahwa pria ini harus dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa. Atau, rehabilitas, mungkin? Pria ini baru mulai tampak gila setelah kisah-putus-nya, yang membuat Yuta berpikir bahwa dia hanya butuh direhab.

"Menyakiti dan tersakiti."

Tepat setelah mengatakannya, kepala Taeyong ambruk ke atas meja, membuat kerutan di dahi Yuta menghilang dan digantikan dengan suara pekikan tertahan. Sontak, dia menangkap badan Taeyong agar tidak jatuh merosot ke bawah. Dengan wajah terkejutnya, dia berteriak memohon pertolongan. Sesekali dia meneriakkan nama Taeyong dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Taeyong keras.

* * *

 **July 31st, 20xx**

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi di tengah jalan yang agak sepi. Mobil itu terus melaju cepat, menerobos dan menyelip di antara mobil-mobil dengan lihai, hingga sampai di sebuah jembatan yang sepi. Saat itu, sudah menjelang malam. Jalanan di sekitar jembatan itu sudah lengang sekali.

Sesosok di dalam mobil itu mengetuk-ngetuk stir mobil, menimbang-nimbang. Dia menarik napas panjang, sebelum kemudian melepas _seatbelt_ nya dan keluar dari mobil. Berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas jembatan itu. Untuk beberapa lama, dia diam. Hanya mengedarkan pandangan menatap langit senja.

/

Seorang bersurai keriting yang kelihatan rapi itu merobek _post-it_ yang tertempel di kulkas, lalu menyambar sebuah pulpen. Dituliskan sesuatu di atas kertas _post-it_ berwarna kuning itu.

 _ **Maaf.**_

 _ **MKL**_

Lalu, berjalan mendekati kalender. Dia melingkari angka 31, sebagai tanda. Lalu, menempelkan kertas _post-it_ itu di samping kalender. Berharap seseorang menemukan kertas itu.

Dia menghela napas pelan dan mengulas senyuman simpul sebelum kemudian melangkah menuju balkon apartemen. Dia menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, mencoba memuaskan paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Kepalanya menunduk ke bawah, yang hanya membuat kepalanya agak pusing. Segera saja, dia mengangkat wajahnya. Lalu, merentangkan tangannya ke samping, membiarkan angin senja menerpa badannya. _Lantai tiga_.

/

Tangan panjangnya bergerak merapikan helaian rambutnya yang berantakan karena angin senja itu. Matanya menyipit sebagai reaksi dari serangan angin terhadap matanya. Dia hendak menghalau angin itu masuk ke dalam matanya dengan tangannya kalau saja dia tidak ingat tujuan awalnya. Perlahan, dia menaiki pagar jembatan dan berdiri di atasnya sebisanya. Merentangkan kedua tangannya, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

/

 _Tuhan, izinkan aku memiliki kehidupan tanpa harus menderita._

 _Tuhan, izinkan aku tersenyum lepas tanpa harus merasakan beban._

 _Tuhan, izinkan aku bahagia._

 _Tuhan, kumohon cabut nyawaku._

 _Karena aku hanya manusia lemah._

 _Aku tidak memiliki pundak yang kuat untuk memikul beban ini._

 _Tuhan, tolong hapuskan rasa pilu ini._

/

Perlahan, kedua tubuh itu mendorong tubuh mereka ke depan, membiarkan diri mereka terjun bebas.

Kejadian begitu cepat, hingga yang dapat mereka rasakan hanya rasa sakit yang luar biasa di seluruh tubuh mereka. Terasa seperti baru saja diremuk-remuk.

Hal terakhir yang mereka lihat adalah cairan kental merah segar.

Hal terakhir yang mereka dengar adalah detak jantung terakhir.

Dan, hal terakhir yang mereka lakukan adalah mengulas senyuman.

Senyuman itu adalah senyuman tanpa beban.

 _Bakayuta is calling you..._

 _Wannie noona is calling you..._

\- kkeut -

* * *

nista banget astaga ;;_;;

maapkan dakuh. silahkan lempar saya dengan kaos kaki sesuka anda.

maap kalo kurang angst eheu. nulis angst itu ga semudah balikin telapak tangan loh. harus ada penghayatan yang total. ini aja saya smpe ga bales chat siapapun demi bisa fokus nulis huhuu

kobam gara2 kcon mexico kemaren malah bikin angst begini uhuks. maapkan dakuh nista banget astaga. sebenernya ini ide udh lama sih, tapi baru sempet dituangkan sekarang.

but seriously, entah kenapa liat taemark kcon mexico kemaren tuh berasa angst haduh :" efek sudah lama tidak bersua dengan moment mereka jadinya malah kerasa angst:(

oiya, buat yang nanya kenapa mereka sedepresi itu hanya krn putus. namanya juga cinta. gadeng. org lain putus cinta mah msh banyak yg ga sedepresi ini ya:( gatau wkwk. pokoknya karena alurnya begini:(

 **dimohon untuk meninggalkan jejak yaa ehehehe**


End file.
